Shinji and RyoOhki
by gunman
Summary: When Shinji gets teleported to Washu's lab through one of her inventions, he ends up transformed into a cabbit creature and falling for the cute female cabbit Ryo-Ohki.


**_SHINJI AND RYO-OHKI_**  
by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva, Tenchi Muyo or it's characters.

Summary: Shinji gets turned into a cabbit when he gets pulled into Washu's lab from the 12th Angel and meets the cute Ryo-Ohki who takes a liking to him immediately.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Washu sighed as she laid back in her lawn chair and bathed in the natural sunlight while sitting near the lake near the Masaki house.

All was calm, peaceful, and right with the world..... up until the roof of the house exploded!

"DAMN YOU AYEKA! LET GO OF TENCHI!!!" Ryoko, Washu's fiery sea-foam-green haired, cat-eyed space pirate daughter shouted as she fired off another blast.

"NOT WITHOUT A FIGHT, YOU HARRIDAN!" Ayeka, the prim and proper Jurian princess and force field creator shouted as she erected another shield.

"Oh, brother!" Washu groaned, picking up her digital notebook and made a note to replace the roof, as she knew Tenchi would ask her. _Honestly! If those two ever teamed up, they'd be positively lethal in a fight!_ She thought as she looked over and saw Sasami and Mihoshi jump out of the house as the front door and part of the porch exploded open.

"OH WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF!!" Kiyone, the green-haired space police woman shouted as she fired her blaster at the pair in an attempt to stun, and thus halt, the pair's rampage.

"Get.. Front.. Door.. Fixed.." Washu noted as she suddenly noticed Ryo-ohki sitting on a rock by the lake, dangling her feet in the cool water.

The beautiful, slim and shapely cabbit was a sight to behold. Her body was covered in a healthy mane of brown fur, two long pointed ears on the sides of her head, a pair of bright gold-colored eyes and rosy cheeks. Her hair was a long sea-green, not unlike Ryoko's, with a patch of brown hair going from the front of her forehead to the back of her head, looking a little like a small crown of sorts. And of course, a small fluffy brown tail right above her rear end, where her tailbone ended.

While Washu had thought she looked cute as a child, and was rather proud of herself in how she had turned out from her initial creation, as a teenage girl the female cabbit was quite the exotic beauty. However, she now looked like a tragic beauty with that depressed expression on her face.

Getting up from her chair she walked over to the cabbit.

"Ohki-chan? What's wrong?" the red spike-haired woman asked.

"Oh... I'm fine, Washu-sama." the female cabbit replied.

"Now don't hand me that. I know a sad face when I see one."

Ryo-Ohki sighed. "I'm sorry. I just... I guess I'm just a little lonely."

"Lonely? How could you possibly be lonely?" she asked, as another section of the house was blown apart. "Then again..." she said before she thought. _Mental note: Add a wall to the house list_.

"I guess I just miss Ken-Ohki." the cabbit said sadly.

Washu sighed. "Ah. Nagi's cabbit. Well I guess I should have expected that. But it's been a year since they were swallowed by those sub-space warp anomalies that they also saved us from."

"I know. But even after all this time, I'm... I just feel lonely."

"Well, if you want, I could make you a new playmate." Washu offered.

"NO!" she cried, remembering what she usually created in her lab. "I mean... that's alright. I'm sure something will..."

"WASHU! WASHU!" Mihoshi, a beautiful blond-haired, chocolate-skinned girl shouted as she ran up to the pair.

"Mihoshi? What's wrong?" Washu asked, feeling suddenly stupid since it was Mihoshi she asked.

"I don't know! That thing in your lab was beeping like crazy and..."

Washu cut her off immediately. "Wait! What THING in my lab? For that matter... how did you get in my lab again?" she said, practically demanding.

"The same way I did last time. But that thing in your lab is beeping like crazy!" Mihoshi said.

"Could you be a little bit more specific? What _thing_?" Washu asked, her eyebrow slightly twitching.

"Uh... the thing that looks like a large hula-hoop that's standing up.... it's kinda purple....against the far back wall."

"THE TRANS-DIMENSIONAL SUB-SPACE WARP GATE?!!!!" she panicked.

"Uh... I think so."

Washu mad-dashed back to the house with a panicked Mihoshi and curious Ryo-Ohki on her heels. Ignoring the damage to the house, and the still squabbling pirate and princess, Washu rushed into her lab... seconds before the large Stargate-like object exploded open

"This is bad!" Washu gasped.

"Why?" Mihoshi asked.

"Because there's no telling what could come out of that thing from sub-space!" Washu explained.

"Like what?" Ryo-Ohki asked.

A second later a gigantic purple mechanoid with a long horn on it's head exploded out of the gate and slammed into Washu's massive lab, instantly destroying hundreds of her special projects and machines. The TDSSW Gate powered down as Washu just stared in awe at the massive devastation that Mihoshi had once again caused.

"Like THAT!" Washu shrieked.

"Oh.... wow!" Mihoshi gasped.

"Wow is right." Ryo-Ohki said with a mesmerized stare.

"Why.... I don't.... experiment on you... Mihoshi... I'll Never Know!" Washu growled through her teeth, both eyebrows jumping alternatively on her face.

"Because we're related?" Mihoshi asked.

"Mihoshi?" Washu hissed.

"Yes?"

"Please..... LEAVE!" she snarled.

"Right." the blond said and quickly skedaddled.

"I Don't Believe This!" Washu hissed. "My genetically altered planets.... my bio-clone regeneration chamber.... my prototype Gundam.... my Tenchi bio-androids.... my sub-space Ham Radio.... my home-made 100-inch HD (Holographic Definition) television.... my sub-atomic fusion particle accelerator.... my modified Camaro Concept car.... my miniature city where my microbots live.... my super growth beam.... my super dinosaur rejuvenation formula.... my bootleg collection of 1960's and 1970's DVD's.... my super powers machine.... my miniature gamma-generator.... my miniature zoo of frozen animals.... my pet Spider-Crab.... my ninja-bots.... my samurai-bots..... my plushies...."

"Wow." Ryo-Ohki said, staring at the mess.

"AND NOW I'M STUCK WITH THIS.... THIS.... WHAT IS THIS THING?" Washu shouted.

"Uh... ugly?" the cabbit offered.

"I was gonna say kinda scary and demonic." Washu said calmly before, "BUT STILL!!!"

Curious, Ryo-Ohki climbed onto the massive robot and suddenly found a small control panel near the head.

"WASHU!" the female cabbit cried out.

"Yeah?" Washu replied, turning towards the girl.

"I found something!"

"What?"

"A control panel!"

The red-haired super genius quickly scrambled up the large robot and using her computer was able to hack the control panel.

"Huh! Who would put a 28-symbol code onto such a simple looking robot?" she said as she hacked the access code in ten seconds. "Thing must be human-made. I would have used at least a hundred-symbol code."

"You mean human's built this thing?"

"Well... not human's from this dimension." Washu explained. "If the Trans-Dimensional Sub-Space Warp Gate is capable of accessing alternate dimensions, it could have come from any of thousands of possible, alternate futures."

Ryo-Ohki didn't really understand how that was possible, but said nothing as the entry plug hissed and expelled a white tube from the back of the robot.

Both Washu and Ryo-Ohki just watched in shock as the door hissed open, expelling a strange orange liquid that smelled like blood.

"WHOA!" Ryo-Ohki gasped as the smell hit her sensitive nose.

"Fascinating." Washu grinned as she used her computer to analyze the orange liquid. But while she was doing that, Ryo-Ohki got closer and gasped when she saw a young man inside the seat of the strange cockpit.

And what was worse... he looked familiar.

"WASHU! WASHU!" she shouted.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ryo-Ohki just stared at the battered and bruised young man lying on Washu's examination table, which the giant purple robots left hand had missed, as the spiky-haired scientist used the equipment that was still functioning to examine the young man.

In all respects the young man looked normal, except for the fact his face was covered in grayish fur that reminded Ryo-Ohki of Ken-Ohki. And if the fur didn't then the odd whisker marks and pointed ears were a dead give away that the young man before them was a cabbit.

But he wasn't Ken-Ohki.

"What is this? Who is this?" Ryo-Ohki asked. "He looks like Ken-Ohki."

"Huh.... actually... I think he is." Washu said as the computer analysis came back to her.

"What? How? I mean... this isn't Ken-Ohki! It is?" Ryo-Ohki asked with hope in her heart.

"No. But I'd say about 40 to 45 percent of this young man's DNA is cabbit in nature. Actually... that much is a match to Ken-Ohki's!" Washu explained as she examined the analysis.

"But.. how is that possible?" the cabbit asked.

"Well... this is just a guess.... but if Nagi and Ken-Ohki were pulled into that Sub-Space Warp Anomaly a year ago... and this young man and his robot were pulled through my Trans-Dimensional Sub-Space Warp Gate... from who knows where... it's possible that they must have met or had some kind of contact with each other... maybe somehow merged with each other. At least their DNA did."

"So... this person is... Ken-Ohki?"

"Yes and no. It's Ken-Ohki's DNA, but the dominant one appears to be.... a Japanese teenager. Who knows from where." Washu said, examining the DNA sequence on the computer.

"So... you mean he might not remember me?"

"This person isn't Ken-Ohki, Ryo-chan. Some memories could be storied in the genetic coding, but I wouldn't think that it would be Ken-Ohki's mind in control of this body." she explained to the slightly depressed teenage cabbit. "I guess we'll have to wait and see."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

While Washu, and a recruited Mihoshi, tried to clean up the lab, Ryo-Ohki remained by the male cabbit's side, waiting for him to wake up.

It was hours later, after Washu and Mihoshi had gone to bed, that the unconscious male cabbit woke up.

"Another unfamiliar ceiling." he said softly as he stared up from the examination table.

He tried to sit up and paused when he realized there was something resting on his stomach. He looked down to see a shiny mass of sea-foam green hair attached to a cute brown-furred creature that looked part human female to him.

_She's cute. But who is she? And why does she seem... familiar?_ He wondered as the creature started to stir.

"Oh! You're awake!" the cute female cabbit chirped as she saw Shinji was awake. "Are you alright?"

"Uh... I think so." Shinji said as he ran his hands over his burnt and torn-up suit, not feeling any deep or serious injuries. "But... what happened? Where am I? And..." he paused as he touched his now furry face. "...what's happened to me?"

"Uh.... I need to get Washu to answer that." she said as she grabbed Shinji's hand and lead him out of the lab.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"So... I'm a what again?" Shinji asked as he sat in the living room of the Masaki household.

"A cabbit. Sort of a half-cat, half-rabbit creature." Ryoko said.

"Not just any cabbit. Ryo-ohki's boyfriend Ken-Ohki." Sasami giggled.

That made Ryo-ohki blush a little, which Shinji thought made her look even cuter.

For the last two hours or so since Ryo-Ohki had rousted everyone from their slumber, Shinji had been given a rather detailed explanation as to who was who, what was what, where he was, and what had happened to him. The science he didn't understand, but he wasn't really focused on that. Most of his attention was on the cute young female cabbit that was sitting next to him on the couch.

He could barely concentrate on Washu and the other members of the Masaki household. It felt like he was in a daze or something, an almost euphoric state of being.

Washu quickly noticed Shinji's lack of attention and used her mini-computer to run an analysis on the pair.

_Uh-oh! Ryo-ohki's pheromones are going crazy.... and Shinji's completely caught off guard by it._ she thought with a smirk, not revealing this little detail to anyone.

"So you were a robot pilot?" Sasami asked Shinji.

"What was your rank?" Kiyone asked Shinji.

"Do you play any musical instruments?" Ayeka asked Shinji.

"Do you have any special skills?" Mihoshi asked Shinji.

"How many battles have you been in?" Ryoko asked Shinji.

"What's your family like?" Tenchi asked Shinji.

"What?" Shinji asked, looking back at the group.

"I don't think he's paying attention." Washu said to the group. "But we can figure this out in the morning. It's late and we need our sleep."

The group agreed and all went back to bed, Ryoko and Ayeka trying to get Tenchi to go with them to their beds.

"But... Washu-sama... I'm not tired." Ryo-Ohki said.

"I'm not either." Shinji said.

"That's because you've been asleep all day, the both of you. Fine, stay up. But try to keep it quiet. Other people are sleeping." Washu said.

"Yes, ma'am." the pair said in unison.

After Washu had gone to bed, Shinji and Ryo-ohki stayed up talking.

However, that didn't last long.

Ryo-ohki got close to Shinji, sniffing him gently as if trying to discern his scent. It was an action that made the young male cabbit blush. To Ryo-Ohki, Shinji smelt a little like Ken-Ohki, but he also smelled a little human as well. Shinji in turn was captivated by the cute young cabbit, feeling incredibly attracted to her like he had never been before to any other girl.

Even the other members of the Masaki household, despite being lovely and charming young women, just didn't seem to interest him like Ryo-Ohki did.

"Is something wrong, Shinji-kun?" Ryo-Ohki asked.

"I... my suit... it feels uncomfortable with all this fur now." Shinji said.

"Oh." she said with a smile. "I suppose it would. Here... let me help you." she said as she gently helped him out of his plugsuit.

Once out of his suit Ryo-ohki got a good look at Shinji's physique. He was a little taller than her, his cabbit fur a shiny silver/gray color, with bluish highlights in his hair, much shorter than hers, his eyes almost a reddish color. And of course, a small fluffy gray tail sticking out of the back where his tailbone ended. His body was lean but athletic looking, almost like a runner or a swimmer.

She ran her hands over his chest, which caught him off guard.

"Ryo-ohki-chan?" Shinji gasped at the sudden, intimate contact.

"I-I'm sorry." she said, blushing in shame as she looked away. "It's just... you're so much like him... so handsome... and I've missed him so much." she said as she hugged herself. "It's been so long since he.... since he left and... I've been so alone." she said, sobbing gently.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, gently turning her around.

"You're not alone, Ryo-chan. Not anymore." he said with sincerity.

Seeing the young cabbit in such sad spirits had stirred Shinji's compassion, which was one of his greater strengths, and caused him to pull her into a gentle embrace.

Ryo-Ohki felt her heart warm as she returned the embrace.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"I think we should take a picture." Ryoko said.

"Do that and they might wake up." Ayeka said.

"Yeah, let them sleep." Tenchi said.

Morning had come, and sleeping on the couch were a small brown-furred female cabbit creature and a small gray-furred male cabbit creature, lying next to each other, heads touching, as they slept.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!! They're so cute!" Mihoshi gushed.

"If we can't take a picture, then maybe we could paint one." Kiyone said.

"That'll take too long. They might wake up before you could get it sketched." Tenchi said.

"Not with the way I've arranged my holocomputer to take silent digital pictures." Washu said as she pulled her computer, which was the size of a large suitcase, out from the closet.

"You didn't give it another upgrade, did you?" Kiyone asked.

"Yes. Why?" she asked as she turned on her computer.

"Grab The Cabbits And Run!" Tenchi shouted.

Sasami grabbed the brown cabbit, Tenchi grabbed the gray cabbit, and the whole group mad-dashed out the house as Washu's computer suddenly atomized the couch and the back wall.

"I Told You Not To Give It Another Upgrade!" Kiyone shouted from the lawn.

"And How Is That Silent?" Tenchi asked.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile, in Washu's laboratory.

The Trans-Dimensional Sub-Space Warp Gate opens up and hurls an attractive, silver-haired, blue-garbed woman with facial tattoo's into the still-damaged lab. She shook her head and looked around as she clenched her fists and snarled.

"DAMN YOU RYOKO!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!" Nagi the bounty hunter growled.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Author's Notes

A while back I got the idea to write up this story from one of my many reviewers.

I can't remember who sent me this idea, but I'd like to thank them.

Also, this story will have a second chapter, if you couldn't tell from the end of this chapter.

I was planning on this only being a one-shot, but I thought it would add drama to the whole story if I made it a two-parter.

I hope everyone like's the story and will give me good reviews for it.

And until I get the second chapter up, here are some omake's to read.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE

"What's wrong with him, Washu?" Ryo-ohki asked the mad scientist about the boy pilot lying on the table.

"His DNA needs to be replaced, or he'll die." Washu said.

"What about your DNA?" Ryo-Ohki said.

"Yeah right! I don't think we want another ME around here."

"Good point."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 2

"I Don't Believe This!" Washu hissed. "My genetically altered penguins.... my pet werewolf.... my prototype Gundam.... my prototype Aestivalis.... my prototype Evangelion.... my prototype Voltron... my bio-androids of famous anime characters that have huge bust-lines.... my crystal ball.... my home-made 100-inch HD (Holographic Definition) television.... my sub-atomic universe.... my Kryptonian space shuttle.... my Batmobile.... my sun-sword collection.... my Bleach figurines.... my miniature gamma-generator.... my Thanagarian wings.... my Zeta-Beam projector.... my proton packs for catching ghosts.... my Negative Zone projector.... my prototype Omnitrix watches.... my super soldier serum's.... my Kim Possible hair samples.... my geisha-bots.... my collection of Green, Red, Blue, Yellow, Violet, Orange, Black and Indigo power rings.... my genetically altered spiders.... my Power Ranger morphers.... my talking cars.... my Megatron prototype..."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

OMAKE 3

"If we can't take a picture, then maybe we could paint one." Kiyone said.

"That'll take too long. They might wake up before you could get it sketched." Ryoko said.

"Not with the way I've arranged my holocomputer." Washu said as she pulled her computer, which was the size of a large suitcase, out from the closet.

"You didn't give it another upgrade, did you?" Kiyone asked.

"Yes. Why?" she asked as she turned on her computer.

"Grab The Cabbits And Run!" Tenchi shouted.

Sasami grabbed the brown cabbit, Tenchi grabbed the gray cabbit, and the whole group mad-dashed out the house as Washu's computer suddenly atomized the couch.

"I told you not to give it another upgrade!" Kiyone shouted from the lawn. "Should have had it melted into scrap, but nooooo..... I just put it in the closet! Last time I pull a 'Mihoshi'!"


End file.
